


Resignation

by NanakiBH



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Community: springkink, Frottage, M/M, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-07
Updated: 2008-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giving each other black eyes and split lips were the only way they knew how express their feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resignation

**Author's Note:**

> For this springkink prompt:  
>  _Soul Eater, Stein/Spirit: obsession - walking a fine line_  
>  I've never written for Soul Eater before so... hopefully this wasn't terrible or something. I wasn't sure if I should call Spirit “Death Scythe” instead at some points, but I figured I wouldn't since... Soul Eater just has some of the most awkward names.

Stein's head hit the cabinet hard, glasses, beakers, and other medical paraphernalia rattling upon the impact. Instantly, an angry throb rose in his head, blurring his vision. When he managed to steady himself again, hand to his head, his jaw was met with another hard punch, sending him back into the counter behind him.

For a moment, there was only the sound of their breathing, hard and ragged. Stein straightened his glasses which had gone askew, patting down his labcoat. He was bleeding, but he knew that he probably deserved it. After all, Spirit had sworn that he would never let him get near him with a scalpel again, even if it was for a necessary cause. This was all probably well deserved. Not that that forgave the massive headache he was now harboring because of it.

“I told you, didn't I?”

Laughing, Stein spit out the blood that had collected in his mouth, leaning back into the counter as his head swam. “I don't recall you saying you'd wail on me for it, though. That's a mighty fine right hook you have there, sempai.”

In a couple short strides, Spirit was at him again, clutching the lapels of his jacket roughly in his fists. His glare was intense, but Stein wondered if he could take their intensity seriously when Spirit's mouth was now covering his own. He was truly a person who didn't know what he wanted. Tried to make his daughter happy, but went about it in all the wrong ways, said he still loved her mother, yet.. this. And right after beating on him like that, too.

He knew that kissing him back would probably reward him with another punch, but he leaned into the kiss anyway, allowing Spirit's own strength to keep him from falling as his head turned him in circles. What began as vicious and biting had turned into desperate and needy rather quickly. Spirit pressed him back against the counter, hands finding their way underneath his coat and up his sides. His fingers roved over the tender places he had struck, rubbing caressing circles over the spots that were sure to bruise.

“You never hit me back,” he gasped between kisses. “It always turns out like this, doesn't it?”

Kindly, Stein stayed quiet.

He looked away, a concerned look on his face as he bit down on his bottom lip. “What would Maka think...”

Stein couldn't help but comment. “She'd probably expect this of you.” When met with a very indignant look, he replied, “Just the truth.”

“But I'm a good papa!”

Stein could see where this was headed and thought it best to turn it in the other direction before it got there. Careful not to startle him more than he already had, Stein slipped his arms loosely around Spirit's waist, bringing himself away from the cabinets and led him toward one of the beds in the room. Thankfully, there was no complaining as he guided him to lay down. He was probably conflicted somewhere inside, probably figured it was pointless now to express vocally all the things he had said in the past. _This isn't right, this isn't the kind of man I am, I'm not interested_ – all of those sorts of lies.

His labcoat slid from his shoulders, pooling on the floor. He gazed down appreciatively at Spirit, all indecision and petulance. Gently, he lifted Spirit's chin with his fingertips, laying a light kiss to his lips. “You are a good papa. That's precisely one of the reasons why I love you so much, sempai.”

Scalpel or no, this was still not going the way Spirit had planned. This wasn't what he came in here for. Then again, come to think of it, he couldn't really even remember what he had come to discuss with him anyway. It certainly wasn't _this_ , certainly didn't intend to leave with bruises lining his neck, didn't expect to be tasting Stein's blood on his own tongue. He whimpered slightly when the professor rubbed his thumbs across his nipples, his body shuddering despite himself.

Every involuntary reaction that his touches elicited pleased Stein. He wanted more, needed more.

Soft kisses were laid to his cheek and lips, nipping lightly when he reached his jaw. His hands continued their downward descent, pausing at his belt when his lips brushed against Spirit's ear. He remembered how sensitive they were, knew just the way they made Spirit jump when he would lick or blow in them. Tracing the delicate curve of his ear, he whispered huskily, “I want you, _papa._ ”

Spirit stiffened, swallowing quite visibly, his face growing hot. Those must've been the magic words.

Hastily, Stein unbuckled his belt, fingers fumbling somewhat in the odd position. Eventually, the buckle relinquished and he slid the length of it from the loops, letting it hit the floor on top of his coat with a muted clack. For a brief moment, he wondered if he had locked the door. Spirit had closed the door behind him, but probably hadn't bothered to lock it. He wasn't about to get up to check, though. If somebody were to want in, he would just hope they would have the courtesy to knock first.

He grinned against the side of Spirit's neck, imagining how perfect it would be if Maka were to walk in. Would she be horrified? Disgusted? She knew what kind of pervert her father was, so it probably wouldn't even come as much of a surprise to see he had an interest in one of her professors.

He snaked his hand beneath Spirit's pants, grasping his erection in his palm. Spirit was already covering his face with the back of his hand, a not entirely displeased frown forming on his lips. Stein's grin only grew wider, knowing it must be killing Spirit to know he was this hard already. As if to reassure him, he removed his hand and rubbed his own hips up against Spirit's, pressing his clothed hardness to his. Moaning low in his throat, Spirit lifted his hips to meet Stein's, loving the feeling of the friction from the fabric.

Maybe he wouldn't be able to see Spirit's beautiful red blood this time, but he would get to see all the reactions he could evoke from him. As long as Spirit wasn't complaining, he'd have no problems.

Carefully, he unzipped his own pants and wiggling them down his hips enough to free his erection. He lay down on the bed next to Spirit, who rolled onto his side to face him, repeating the same to get his pants to his knees. After putting an arm around his waist, he brought their cocks together, just letting them touch at first. Spirit's back arched, trying to get closer, if possible. A light whine escaped him and his eyes shut tightly. At the same time, he craned his neck, exposing more for Stein to taste. If one little touch was enough to make Spirit surrender himself already, Stein knew he would have some real fun.

He pressed his thumb against the head, rubbing a slow circle over the slit. Whining, Spirit shifted his hips, abandoning his dignity if it meant he could get Stein to touch more. His fingers left him briefly, though, leaving a stinging sort of need in the wake of his touch.

“Hey,” he groaned, thrusting his hips hard against Stein's. “Who said you could stop?”

This time it was Stein's turn to moan. Hearing his sempai sounding so possessive like that...

“Sorry, _papa_ ,” he purred, curling his fingers around them both. Spirit practically melted, pressing his head into the crook between Stein's neck and shoulder. His grip was loose and he worked them both slowly, moving his hips to rub against the underside where his fingers couldn't touch. Spirit was whimpering, making small needy noises into his shoulder, kissing here and there when Stein would touch him in just the right way. Right now, Stein knew that Maka and her mother must have been the farthest things from his mind, allowing him instead to become the most important thing at that moment. And that was just the way he wanted it to be.

Using his free hand, he tilted Spirit's chin, allowing him to take over and hold him the way he had done to keep them together. Quickening the pace of his hand, he leaned in and kissed him, slipping his tongue into his mouth, letting the taste of his blood mingle in their mouths. Spirit bucked into Stein's grasp, seeming to enjoy the taste more than before. And _that_ was why Stein really loved him. No matter how much Spirit resisted him, he knew he would always come back.

He thrust hard against him, crushing their hips together and came, Spirit not too far behind. By the time he was through with him, he was a shivering, panting wreck. He looked beautiful when he was that satisfied.

After quickly cleaning them both up, he stood, pants soon rebuckled and labcoat thrown over his shoulders once again. He cast a curious eye at the worn out death scythe who still lay on the bed, looking nearly ready to drop off to sleep.

“Aren't you going to leave?” he asked.

“Nah. Think I'll just... stay right here for a few minutes.”

If that was what he wanted, Stein wouldn't complain. Just to be careful, he made sure to lock the door.


End file.
